A New Adventure
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: Optimus Prime and Ironhide had been a bonded couple since the events of Egypt, and in love way before that. The soldiers of NEST were still readjusting to the news. They were about to start a new adventure. One they didn't quite expect.
1. Painting

I love to try new things, so I thought I'd try this. This story will contain mpreg, I think it's called... Please let me know what you think, and tips/ideas would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Optimus shifted slightly, but didn't wake at Ironhide's soft touches. The sun warmed their armour which allowed their systems to rest. For now, the war had slowed to give each side a break. Something that Ironhide had acted upon. As their current position showed. Optimus was stretched out on the grass, his helm in Ironhide's lap. The lastest battle had been harsh, but few humans were killed, and the Autobots had only needed a few repairs. Optimus' shoulders were silver, along with a section across his chassis. Ratchet had offered to repaint the metal, but Ironhide had wanted to. Optimus couldn't say no to his weapon specialist. Who needed to take Will to see his family. So Optimus had joined them.<p>

Will, Sarah, and Annabelle had been out about an hour before. After seeing that Optimus was recharging, the two adults had ushered Annabelle back inside. Leaving Ironhide to watch his commander rest. The mech who literally had a major part of his spark.

A thing of paint was rested against Ironhide's thigh. He dipped a finger into it and gently dragged his finger across Optimus' shoulder. He spread the red paint, relying on a memory file to correctly re-colour his mate. The black mech didn't even look up when the door opened and Will came out. Will walked around to watch Ironhide. For a little while, no words were needed. The silence was filled with the wind rustling nearby leaves, and Optimus moving here or there. A soft smile was actually present on Ironhide's face as he looked at Optimus. "I can't believe that I didn't notice before," Will murmured. Ironhide flashed him a smirk.

"We're good at keeping things quiet," Ironhide stated. Will gave him a smile as he stepped forward, climbing onto Ironhide's ankle to be closer to both of the Autobots. He ran his fingers over Optimus' arm, then Ironhide's leg with a look Ironhide couldn't quite name. "I'm suprised he's even resting." Will nodded as he looked over the metal of the Autobot leader's face. Ironhide took more paint before moving to focus on Optimus' chest. Will noted the flinch that ran through the commander's frame. A servo swung up to bat away what his body saw as a dangerous attacker. Ironhide simply rubbed Optimus' antennae as he painted the silver metal. Which made Optimus actually purr and relax. Ironhide didn't stop rubbing Optimus' helm even when he finished painting. He reached down and wiped the paint off his finger on the rag he'd placed there right after Optimus had layed down. He carefully opened another paint container, this one much smaller and filled with black, and dipped the fingers that were stained with red inside. He rubbed the paint over the metal until the red was no longer visible. He gave it time to dry before closing each container.

"He didn't wake up. Even though you were painting him," Will said in a questioning tone.

"He hasn't been recharging properly. And I've painted him before. Even when he was resting," Ironhide responded. He rested his free arm on Optimus' chassis, below the freshly painted section. Will once again nodded. He jumped when Optimus began to stir. Will scrambled off Ironhide's leg. Optimus' optics opened moments later, and focused on Ironhide's face. "Morning," Ironhide joked. Optimus smiled and sat up. But Ironhide stopped the larger mech from getting up completely, wrapping his arms around the thinner waist, pulling Optimus against him. Optimus rested his helm against the crook of Ironhide's neck.

"I see you finished painting," Optimus mumbled. Ironhide grinned and gently nodded. Optimus gave a content sigh. His optics eventually moved to where Will was standing. "Thank you for allowing me to join you."

Will waved off the comment before actually adressing it, "You wanted to come, and Ironhide insisted. Besides, it's no trouble for you to visit. Anyways, Sarah wanted me to come out here and ask you both if you want to join us for a movie." The two exchanged a quick glance before they nodded. With another sigh, this one not exactly content, Optimus stood. He walked over to the driveway and transformed. Ironhide groaned, but he followed Optimus example. He kneeled down beside Optimus and gave the driver side door a gentle kiss. With a smile he transformed directly beside his leader and mate, rolling back enough to allow Optimus' door to open. They both generated their holoforms and got out of their alt modes. They joined hands and walked together inside.

By the end of the movie, Annabelle had been sent off to bed, and both Optimus and Ironhide had fallen asleep. The other couple couldn't help but smile.

Optimus' holoform was taller than Ironhide's and Will. His eyes, when they were open, almost glowed with their soft blue colour. His almost blue hair was naturally smoothed down and fell into his face but didn't quite reach his eyes. He had strong facial features and was clean-shaven. His arms were thick with muscles, more than Will, but thankfully less than Ironhide since Optimus was already intimidating enough. He wore a pair of blue jeans that look well worn, a red under shirt that had blue flames, topped with a blue jean jacket with flames that flared up from the hem of the bottom and the cuffs. He also wore a pair of black cowboy boots. Around his neck was a set of dog tags, one with the Autobot symbol, the other with a design that neither Will nor Sarah recognized.

Ironhide had the same icy blue eyes as the rest of the Autobot holoforms. His pure black hair rebelled and always seemed to end in spikes towards the bottom. Stubble lined his jaw. A discoloured patch ran across his eye in a diagonal line, a scar that even his bipedal mode bore. He was thick from exercise, his muscles well rounded. He looked a type of man that most people would either adore, or run screaming to get away from. He wore black jeans, a black tank top that hugged his abs, and steel toe boots. Like Optimus, he wore a set of dog tags, one the Autobot symbol, the other with the exact same design as the one around Optimus' neck.

Optimus had his head rested on Ironhide's chest. Their bodies were as close as space, and appropriateness, would allow. Ironhide's arm was wrapped around Optimus' shoulders as if he was trying to pull Optimus even closer. Will shut off the light and, with his wife, went to bed for the night.


	2. Playful

"Hmm. Morning," Will whispered. His wife smiled before turning over so that she could see his face.

"Morning," she repeated. Will stretched then settled once again to look into her sleepy eyes.

"Better beat Belle in getting up. She'll pounce on the bots if we don't stop her," Will said. Sarah gave him another smile as she closed her eyes.

"Do you think they mind?"

"Ironhide won't say anything, but I know he doesn't like it when she wakes Optimus," Will replied. Sarah exhaled rather than replying. "He doesn't want to hurt Belle's feelings."

"It's sweet that he cares," Sarah mumbled. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Will got up afraid that Annabelle would wake up and make the Autobots outside join her. Sarah remained where she was and soon slipped back into a light sleep.

Will slowly pulled on a pair of worn blue jeans, slipped a belt through the loops, and grabbed a red muscle shirt. He headed out into the hallway and into the main room.

He glanced at the couch, finding it empty like he expected, before going over to the front door. He pulled the drapes away from the window to look outside.

In the driveway, Optimus Prime and Ironhide were still parked together, but one had moved, Will wasn't sure which, so that they were literally pressed against each other. He guessed it was because of the fact that they couldn't actually sleep together with Annabelle just inside the house.

Will gave a slight sigh of relief. Annabelle obviously hadn't gotten up yet to wake their guests. He'd seen the look of frustration that Ironhide always wore when Annabelle woke Optimus by grabbing onto his grill or door handle when she could get herself high enough.

Whenever he was around, she seemed to gravitate to Optimus. Of course, she still gave Ironhide lots of attention since to her; the black mech was her truck.

In about half an hour, Annabelle was up and dressed. Sarah joined them not long after. She made them breakfast. But before anyone could actually begin to eat, Sarah asked Annabelle to get the Autobots. Then the child shot from the room like a bolt of lightning. Her parents shared a secret smile as Will stood and followed his daughter outside.

Optimus jolted at the weight of someone hanging from his grill. Within seconds he knew who it was. "Oppy!" Annabelle squeaked in delight. A rumbling chuckle came from the semi she was holding onto.

"Good morning," he said softly.

Will watched from where he was standing as the black pick-up broke apart. He noticed the slight tilt Ironhide had as he transformed, but realized quickly that Ironhide was trying to keep from nicking Optimus' door. Ironhide then reached down and very carefully pulled Annabelle off of Optimus. "Hide!" She squealed.

"Belle," Ironhide responded. Annabelle watched Optimus transform with wide amazed eyes.

"Going to join us inside?" Will called up to them. The Autobots exchanged a glance before Ironhide gave a shrug.

"I was plannin' on just sittin' out here," Ironhide replied. He motioned with his optics alone to Optimus and William just smiled.

"Alright, but I need my daughter to head back inside for breakfast," Will joked. Ironhide rolled his optics as he bent down and placed Annabelle in her father's arms. "We'll be out when we're finished. Don't go too far." Ironhide reached forward as if he would smack the human but stopped short with a smirk. He straightened and took his place at Optimus' side. Will turned and headed back inside.

"'I was planning on just sitting out here'?" Optimus repeated. Ironhide gave his mate a grin.

"We could do something else, but I don't think the Lennox parents would appreciate Annabelle watching," Ironhide teased. Optimus just glared at Ironhide.

"No. Not while we're here. How about a walk?"

"Alright I guess. Not quite my style, but…"

"It's mine," Optimus finished. The smile on Ironhide's face spoke volumes. They linked servos and started towards the back of the Lennox house.

Both Autobots allowed the wind to dance across them as they simply enjoyed the company the other provided. To be able to know that their mate was there, safe from harm, was a feeling that both relished.

Ironhide couldn't help but think about the fact that Optimus was supposed to have been resting alongside Jazz in the area that deactivated Autobots were placed back at base. That he shouldn't have gotten the chance to have the bond he now shared with his leader. Something that he felt honoured to have.

He jumped when he felt someone brush his shoulder. In slight shock he looked up into Optimus' optics. The two orbs of colour displayed only love for him.

"Why the dark thoughts?" Optimus asked. Ironhide felt slight alarm at the fact that he was broadcasting over their bond without realizing.

"I was thinkin' about how lucky I am. Not exactly dark, is it?" To his surprise, Optimus actually sighed.

"No, but I know you were thinking about my death. Just by your emotions alone," Optimus replied. "I'm here. I'm fine. And I love you."

"I love you too," Ironhide said. He moved as close as the space would allow. Very suddenly, he slammed his servos into his mate's arms and took off at a run. Optimus stood there for a moment, dazed, before growling lightly and running after Ironhide.

"Ironhide!" Optimus exclaimed rather softly to avoid drawing the humans from their house. He was within range in moments, and he tackled Ironhide in play. "What was that for?"

"To do this," Ironhide replied, reaching up and pressing the plates that made up his lips against Optimus'. He felt Optimus relax slightly against him, and he knew that he'd won. Before Optimus had even a second to react, he was on his back staring up at Ironhide. "I love you. And I don't want to wait to get back to the base. That's why I slaggin' bonded to you. To be able to frag you whenever I want to. And I want to."

"Annabelle-"

"-won't understand what we're doing. Come on, Prime."

"Prime?" Optimus asked. His optics were narrowed a little, and Ironhide ignored the comment to try to convince his mate to give in.

"You want to as well," Ironhide tried. He was kind of expecting the reaction he then received. Optimus pushed him enough to be able to wiggle out if he really wanted to.

"Not until we get back to base. Maybe then. But not now," Optimus responded. This time, their kiss was started by Optimus. Ironhide felt tension uncoil itself in his shoulders, despite the fact that he had to hold himself up. He didn't quite enjoy the idea of randomly slamming his frame against Optimus' by his arms giving out. That always hurt. Sparks jumped between the plates, spreading the feeling of pleasure. A kind that only the other could provide.

Ironhide very carefully eased himself to lay beside Optimus on his back. "I used to think this was impossible," Ironhide said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked softly as he moved over to rest his helm on Ironhide's chest.

"This, being with you. I always thought you'd hate the very idea," Ironhide replied. Optimus gave a slight smirk.

"That sounds very familiar. I thought the same thing about you," Optimus rumbled. He closed his optics. Ironhide draped his arm over Optimus' chassis with a relaxed sigh. "I was always worried that the bot I was with would only care about the fact that I'm a Prime. That no one would be with me for me. You included. I'm so glad that I was wrong."

"Yeah, well so am I. I don't see a Prime when I look at you. Just a normal bot," Ironhide said. "New topic." Optimus began to laugh at Ironhide. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	3. Base

I'm putting up a poll for this story on my profile. Please go and check that after reading and reviewing. I need the results before I can continue with this. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam and Mikaela had already arrived at base, having planned to do so in advance, when Ironhide, Optimus, and Will arrived after their vacation. But none of the humans were quite expecting the entrance the bonded pair managed to make.<p>

Sam and Mikaela had linked hands and were standing far enough back for the plane to land. Its ramp came down to allow those on board to disembark. Rather than the two bots driving down, or even walking down, they literally rolled down. Optimus had only gotten maybe a step before Ironhide tackled him, and they rolled nearly as a ball to the ground. The clatter was enough to send several men running to see what happened, including Will.

Optimus threw Ironhide off him and the black mech curled into a ball to land on his pedes. Without getting up completely, Optimus launched himself at his mate and they both rolled to avoid slamming into the ground. Ironhide managed to pin his leader but Optimus kept Ironhide from doing anything like giving him a kiss. One of them said something in Cybertron and the other responded quickly. It led to Optimus playfully kicking Ironhide off and he got to his pedes and took a fighting stance. A full-out grin was present on his face seeing as his mask had yet to slip into place.

"What are they _doing_?" Sam asked. He glanced towards Bumblebee who was almost glued to what was going on. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Will bolting towards them to avoid being squashed.

"Playing. Trust me; they're not going to really hurt each other. They've been going at it a lot lately," Will answered. He noticed the flinch that ran through Sam when Optimus almost aggressively smashed into Ironhide's gut.

"It's probably since they haven't spent any time together on the berth lately," Sideswipe guessed. Bumblebee made a gagging sound. Sideswipe's grin only grew. "Doubt they're gonna get any recharge tonight."

"Sideswipe, hush. Leave them alone. They just need to get it out of their systems," Ratchet said. However, he did wince when Optimus was slammed against the wall and pinned. Finally Ratchet had to step in. He walked over, grabbed Ironhide by the lip of his back armour, and yanked him away from Optimus.

"What?" Ironhide growled. He received a smack to the back of the helm from Ratchet.

"You're gonna squish the humans, knock it off for now," Ratchet snapped. Ironhide growled, deciding to try something just to get Ratchet angry. He pulled Optimus down and nearly slammed their lips together. Optimus was quick to push away, shaking his helm in annoyance. He stepped out of reach before he tried to walk past. He nodded to Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela as if none of that had happened. Sam had to pick his jaw up off the ground to be able to turn to Mikaela with any sort of a straight face.

"I will never understand," Sam mumbled; awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Mikaela laughed, pulling him away by his arm. They hurried from the room, heading to the mess hall where they could grab a bite to eat. Will and Epps tagged along.

The day passed quickly; and the most part, without incident. Optimus was filled in about what had happened while he was away. Ironhide had a training session with each Autobot, and needless to say, the most effort was put in battling it out with Optimus. Skids and Mudflap got into a fight that was quickly stopped by Sideswipe. All in all, a pretty average day that couldn't be over quick enough for a certain couple.

Ironhide found that Optimus had gotten to their quarters before he did. His Prime was working through a set of papers to the point that he didn't notice Ironhide until the black mech had his arms wrapped around his broad flamed chassis. "Back to work already?" Ironhide asked. Optimus vented softly. "You're not planning on working through the night are you?"

"You wouldn't let me if I tried," Optimus responded. He rubbed the side of his helm against Ironhide's arm before turning within them to face his mate. "I promised." Ironhide grinned; revealing the sharp denta his mouth was filled with.

Ironhide pulled Optimus up, leading him towards the berth. He pressed the plates of his mouth against Optimus'. His fingers found the seams of Optimus' back as he pushed the larger to sit on the berth. Ironhide pulled away long enough to give the Autobot leader a full, wide, grin. "You're mine," he growled.

The next morning, Ironhide came online before Optimus did. The Autobot leader was still recharging peacefully by his side. Without disturbing his mate, Ironhide slid off the berth. His joints were sore when he tried to stretch them. He winced and left the room to see Ratchet about his stiff limbs. Every step hurt, and he constantly looked back to make sure the noise didn't wake Optimus until he was outside of their quarters. The door slid shut with a soft hiss. Then he stretched once more, and headed to Med bay.

Ratchet wasn't in the section of Med bay that was filled with medical berths and equipment. He wasn't in the short row of small quarters set up for Autobots, or humans, to stay when someone they cared about was in Med bay under his care or Jolt's. He was in his office, filling out data-pads. And that was where Ironhide found him.

Ratchet looked up at the creaking groan of strained gears. With a look of disbelief, he met Ironhide's optics. "Problem?"

"Yeah. I'm really sore. No, it ain't from fraggin' Prime, before you say anything," Ironhide responded. Horror flashed across Ratchet's face quickly.

"Just got on a berth. I'll be out in a minute," Ratchet dismissed. He winced when he heard the sound of Ironhide's abused joints move away from the office. He quickly finished off the report he was working on, before getting up and heading out to where Ironhide was waiting. "If Prime's not the cause, then what made you so sore? Your joints are slaggin' loud."

"No clue. I was fine yesterday, but this morning... I'm suprised I didn't wake him when I got up," Ironhide said. He shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back on his arms.

"Stay still. I'm going to scan you to find out what's wrong," Ratchet informed him. He lifted a servo, and blue rays of light ran over Ironhide's frame. It took a few moments for the results to register. When it did, Ratchet stumbled backwards, nearly collapsing on the ground. "What. The. _Slag_?" Two sets of blue optics were locked. One pair with confusion swimming in them. One with a mix so volatile; that telling one emotion from the other was impossible. "Get Prime in here _now._ If you don't, I'll drag him here by the audio receptors!"


	4. Newspark

Ratchet hadn't said a word to the pair since Optimus had arrived. Or, at least, he hadn't said a word that made sense to them. Ratchet had been angrily pacing before them for a good ten minutes. During that time, if either dared to say a thing, a wrench or swear would be flying in their direction. Needless to say, Optimus and Ironhide had remained pretty quiet as Ratchet ranted. Finally he just froze, turned to them, and proceeded to haul Optimus to his pedes by hooking a servo under the bottom of his chest armour. Optimus was forced to stand or risk damage, which would be absolutely painful to even repair. Ratchet forced Optimus to slouch slightly so they were level with each other before saying anything, ignoring the fact that Ironhide stood to protect his mate. "One day," Ratchet spat out at Optimus in a deadly quiet voice.

"What?" Optimus asked, completely confused. He was shoved so quickly that he couldn't brace himself, and was sent to the ground. Ironhide's cannon hummed to life as it was jammed into Ratchet's personal space. Besides a brief glance at the black appendage, Ratchet dismissed it to focus his anger on the Prime still awkwardly sprawled out on the ground.

"_One day._ You two are only back for _one slaggin' day_ and you've gone and _sparked_ him! What the frag were you thinking?" Ratchet snapped in sheer rage. All expression faded from Optimus' face, and for a moment Ratchet worried that he'd glitched Optimus' processor. That worry didn't fade when Optimus offered only a strangled sound, his optics darting to over Ironhide instantly. Ratchet's anger began to ebb away when he saw the distress tinting the edges of Optimus' gaze. While watching the more threatening of the two, Ratchet pulled Optimus back up, this time in a much gentler way. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I wasn't trying to," Optimus half asked. Ratchet deadpanned, and Optimus raised his servos to avoid being hit. The couple backed away from Ratchet slightly, Optimus to protect himself, Ironhide to protect Ratchet from his temper, while Ratchet himself tried to calm down to avoid snapping again.

"I should be saying congratulations. Ironhide, you're carrying a healthy newspark. I can either explain what you can expect, or we can discuss purging the sparkling altogther-" Ratchet's sentence was cut off by a yelp when a shot from Ironhide's cannon nearly took off his helm. He bristled in anger, but didn't have a chance to say anything for Optimus chose that moment to diffuse the situation altogether.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, enough. Ratchet, you just sprung this on us, you have to give us time to adjust and figure out what we want to do from here," he said gently, placing a servo firmly on Ironhide's shoulder. Ratchet nodded and stepped away from Ironhide, turning quickly to his office.

The other two Autobots remained silent until they heard the sound of Ratchet's office door closing. Optimus sagged against the berth. He sighed, rubbing his face with a servo briefly before looking to Ironhide for all the answers. "We're keeping the sparkling," Ironhide stated, leaving no room for objection.

Optimus only said, "We never talked about having a family."

"We're talking about it now," Ironhide pointed out. Optimus gave him a look, but he didn't stop. "We don't have a choice. Ratchet's not gonna purge our sparkling."

"We can't raise a sparkling in the middle of a war."

"We're no better than the 'Cons if we kill our own sparkling. I'm not letting Ratchet anywhere near the sparkling."

"Ironhide-"

"Prime, that's a fact. I'm carrying this sparkling."

* * *

><p>William Lennox had seen Optimus truly angry only a few times. The Prime was naturally a patient being, difficult to anger, and unlikely to stay angry. It was clear, with the almost dark aura that surrounded him, that Optimus was angry, or at least very frustrated. He'd cancelled a meeting he was supposed to attend with Will, instead choosing to head to the firing range to release pent up feelings through physical violence. A rare sight indeed, especially since Ironhide was nowhere near there.<p>

Will stood a safe distance away behind thick glass that would protect him from shrapnel, just in case. He preferred to remain in one piece. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching.

Optimus was a talented fighter, which Will had known from seeing Optimus fight three or more Decepticons without assistance, but for once he was able to watch without worrying about his safety from the Decepticons. He moved with an almost impossible grace as he attacked the helpless dummy. There was something off about it though, a tenseness that normally wasn't there. By the time the dummy was half in shreds, Optimus was actually panting to try to get more air into his overheating frame. He finally caught sight of Will and tensed further.

"William. How long have you been standing there?" he asked. Will smiled slightly and entered, surprised when Optimus moved away. The Autobot leader began to clean up the mess he had made.

"Long enough to know something's up with you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong_," Optimus replied seriously. He tossed some of the broken shards into a bin nearby.

"Okay… if there's nothing 'wrong', then what's bothering you?" Optimus only sighed, putting the destroyed dummy away.

"Just a certain mech cutting me off in a situation we _need_ to work together in. This… it…" he sighed before continuing, "I'm overreacting, I know. But I don't know how else to handle the situation…"

"What situation?" Will gently prodded. He noticed the way Optimus stiffened and looked away instantly. "Optimus…?"

"I'd… rather not go into detail at the moment. I have work to do," that said, he left the room.


End file.
